Jenjo
Jenjo is a pirate on the Midnight Ocean. Achievements/Contributions *Current Senior officer of the crew Relaxing Pirates *One evening she was BK hunting with Greeble and didn't get the trinket. Greeble involved an Ocean Master who explained that she couldn't fix the trinket, but she could give out a doll as a comfort. This is why Jenjo has a Mnemosyne doll. *Jenjo placed 4th in the Shipwrighting Marathon on April 15, 2006, where she won a golden ticket to the Booty or No Booty event. *Jenjo loves shipwrightery and can usually be found doing this puzzle and in the upper part of the top list. At a few occasions she's also been on top and now has the trinket to prove it. *Jenjo placed 1st in a Distilling competition on Aug 24 2008, winning her a portrait, a medal and a golden yellow octopus. During the half hour competition she did three distills, the two first CC12s and the final a CC14 which was the second CC14 she'd ever managed. (Today, after 1½ years, I realised that the octopus actually isn't gold but yellow. The parrot I won in the next competition actually was gold though.) *Jenjo placed 1st in a Bilging competition on Aug 24 2008, winning her a portrait, a medal and a light green/gold parrot. She bilged on a swabbie transport and got some nice clears including a Vegas that cleared 3 crabs at the same time. Biography Jenjo was born on the docks of Gaea on January 4th 2005. That very same evening she found Kahlida, or rather it was the other way around, and went on a pillage with the crew that would become her extended pirate family, the Relaxing Pirates. Her new captain Piranne praised her skill at carp and swords and brimming with excitement Jenjo logged in again and again and again and always had a great time. Over the years she has witnessed many changes, new puzzles being the favorite, followed by new clothes and housing! All through this Jenjo has been trying hard to master all the puzzles and the excess poe this has generated has been put to use in getting all those fancy outfits, nice furniture and cute pets that she's wanted. Jenjo started out her housing with a shack on Gaea but it soon became crowded and she moved up to the next size which also soon got filled up with stuff. Now she lives in a right-facing town house on Wrasse. Even this once so spacious place is filling up and all the framed portraits are soon filling every available wall space. Right now Jenjo doesn't play as many hours a day any more but she thinks that the time she does play is well spent. Her goals are keeping her rankings up, providing expert offline distill labor plus chatting to her pirate friends regularly. Perhaps she'll also start up her meming project again to finish of the last of the ocean. Injuries Jenjo lost her leg but can't recall when she sunk or even why.